


The Geek and the Gin

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Gin - Freeform, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Busted. I mean, this is the only way out, right? Temptation, temptation, temptation...
Kudos: 1





	The Geek and the Gin

I glance around anxiously frozen in fear  
In the hopes that nobody will notice I’m here.  
I cannot move a muscle, I’m glued to the spot  
For I know that today is the day I get caught.  
The rumors are painful but perfectly true  
I am reckless and evil and mischievous too.  
And despite my decision, I cant help but grin  
After downing a bottle of Sir’s finest gin.  
And alas, he approaches (the fine man he is)  
As he stares at the bottle that's rightfully his.  
And the phrases he shrieks I cannot repeat here  
But I hope they alert anyone who is near.  
And I sprint for my life as I cackle with glee  
Say goodbye to the sideshow! I’m finally free.


End file.
